Zane
Zane (also known as the Ice Emperor from his time in the Never-Realm), is the first Nindroid, the former leader of the Blizzard Samurai and the current elemental master of Ice, he is the protagonist of season 3 and one of the protagonists of seasons 1, 9, 10 and 11. Zane is the brains of the Ninja team. Zane was recruited by Wu, and prepared to end up a Ninja with his nearby partners, Cole, Kai and Jay. Together, they battled the Skulkin, Serpentine, Lord Garmadon, and the Overlord. While on their way to the dark island the Bounty was hijacked and Zane was brought together with his creator/father, Dr. Julien. After Lloyd won the Final Battle, Pythor helped the Overlord in turning into the Golden Master and instructing the degenerate Nindroids. During this time, Zane developed nearer to another droid, P.I.X.A.L. and struggled a to defeat the Nindroid leader called Cryptor. The Ninja conflicted with the Nindroids until Zane sacrificed himself to vanquish the Golden Master. In the wake of building himself another body, Zane was caught and sent to a secretive island. The Ninja safeguarded Zane, and aligned with the Elemental Masters to overcome Chen's army. With Zane back in the activity, the Ninja proceeded to fight Morro and a multitude of ghosts. After Nya annihilated the Cursed Realm, the Ninja battled Nadakhan, who reconstructed his home domain in Ninjago, however this was fixed by Jay's last wish. On the Day of the Departed, Cole incidentally restored Cryptor, who Zane battled and pulverized yet again. At the point when the Time Twins and Vermillion Warriors battled the Ninja, Zane helped the Ninja defeat their enemies, yet lost contact with P.I.X.A.L. in the bedlam. Zane later helped the Ninja fight the Sons of Garmadon, and began a competition against the evil Nindroid, Mr. E. Zane and his fellow Ninja found out that P.I.X.A.L. is the new Samurai X. Together, they endeavor to stop the revival of Lord Garmadon, at the end of the day neglect to do as such. After Garmadon overcomes Ninjago, Zane winds up marooned in the First Realm with the four orignial Ninja and a baby Wu. A week later they he, Jay, and Kai are caught and abused for their Elemental Powers. The trio escapes with Cole and Wu, and he enables the maturing Wu to recapture his certainty and recollections. In the end, Wu gains the Golden Dragon Armor and the group comes back to Ninjago, where Zane reunites with his fellow Ninja and helps defeat Garmadon's Colossus, reestablishing harmony to Ninjago. When the Oni at long last attack, Zane and whatever is left of the Ninja battle to guard their home. Zane helps defeat the Oni with the Tornado of Creation and he helps add a new mural to the Monastery wall. Zane Relationships Dr. Julien - Father/creator Wu - Master and close friend/family Lloyd - Leader and close friend Kai - Former leader and close friend Jay - Close friend Cole - Very close friend Nya - Best friend P.I.X.A.L. - Love interest and close friend Misako - Friend Garmadon - former friend (turned evil again) Cyrus Borg - Friend Mr. E - Mortal Enemy General Cryptor - Enemy Appearances Zane's Appearance Pre Season 8, Before season 8 zane had a bowler hair cut in a silver colour he had a silver Nindroid face and when he put on his mask their was a visor that was activated on his face. Season 8 onwards, to mirror his movie self Zane now has no visor and his eyes stay the same when he puts on his hood, he also has lighter more vibrant blue eyes and much thicker eyebrows and two lines on his face instead of one and a very apparent scar/dent on the left side of his head, Zane also now has his movie counterparts hairpiece in titanium silver, he also now has a cloak that can make him appear to be human, his cloak looks exactly like his movie counterparts human form with the white movie hairpiece. Pre Season 4 Zane had light tan hair that was a bit longer than his current he had black bold eyebrows and black eyes as well as yellow skin instead of titanium. 68debbec8f7cc2475af5c9bb094ce63e--julien-lego-stuff.jpg|Zane in his original form DaMXeicU8AEybak.jpg|Zane's new titanium form HDFHDFHH.jpg|Zane's original titanium form image.png|Zane's human cloak Powers and Abilities Zane is the elemental master of Ice and therefore it is his primary element. Zane is able to control variable aspects of Ice. * Cyrokinesis '- Zane can manipulate, create or use Ice to extinguish fire, freeze a object or objects or freeze someone. As seen in The Jade Princess where Zane freezes Ultra Violet. * '''Cyrokinetic Temporal Flight '- Zane is able to use his ice powers to temporarily propel himself through the air allowing him to fly. * 'Cyrokinetic Touch '- Zane is able to fire beams of ice or touch certain objects to freeze them from a distance or from close up. * '''Cyrokinetic Surface - The suer can make a surfboard like surface in which they can use to slide off a large height as shown by Zane in Day of the Great Devourer * Cyrokinetic Shield - Zane is capable of making and forming his elemental shield. Unlocked by True Potential * Cyrokinetic Mimic - Zane is able to turn his body into a full fledge piece of Ice. * Cyrokinetic Generation '''- Zane is able to generate a blizzard like coldness that can affect things such as realms drastically (even affecting the weather of the realm) * '''Cyrokinetic Immunity - Zane is immune to ice attacks from foes. * Cyrokinetic Beam '''- Zane can produce a powerful beam that will freeze anything in its path, the power is an extended version of his Cyrokinetic Touch. * '''Cyrokinetic Explosion - Zane can produce an explosion of ice that freezes everything in it's path. As the Ice Emperor As the Ice Emperor, Zane still had control over ice however the corrupting power of the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu combined with his memory loss corrupted his elemental powers causing him to use a corrupted version of ice referred to as Corrupted Ice or Dark Ice. Dark Ice used by Zane is stronger than regular Ice because it was used with the scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, amplifying the power. * Dark Cyrokinetic Control - Zane is able to control aspects of Dark Ice and freeze entire realms and buildings with it. * Cyrokinetic Corruption - Zane is able to corrupt people and plants by beaming ice at them or somehow traversing his power through them * Cyrokinetic Creation - Zane is able to make and destroy people out of thin ice as seen with the Blizzard Samurai * 'Cyrokinetic Dampening '- When Zane uses corrupted Ice he can dampen the powers of others such as formlings or elemental masters, similar to that of Vengestone. Notes * Zane's the most intelligent Ninja * He and Jay tie for having 4 seasons focus on them with one being individual to them * Zane was built to protect * Zane technically met Wu twice since he met him before his memory switch was turned off and after * Zane has had one of the most changes in the show behind Lloyd and Cole * Zane is the only ninja to have a pet other than a dragon, being the Falcon * He and Jay are the only Ninja to have only led the team for only a few episodes as Cole led the team from the pilot to the end of Season 1, Kai led the team from the end of Season 1 to end of Season 4 and Lloyd has been leading the team from Season 5 to currently season 10, Nya hasn't led the team although she helps make the decisions. * Zane seems to be extremely cool and collected matching his element Ice Gallery SSasd.png ZaneS10.png 78a484daea2af9d36f21164f5fd8d59a.jpg HoTCGIZane.png S3ZaneCGI.png 68debbec8f7cc2475af5c9bb094ce63e--julien-lego-stuff.jpg DaMXeicU8AEybak.jpg HDFHDFHH.jpg image.png ZaneS11.jpg D-SouTeXsAAG5fV.jpg Category:Characters